Temporary labor has become a critical resource for companies in times of economic risk. Temporary labor allows companies to nimbly adjust staffing to meet dynamic needs while also mitigating risks associated with hiring full time employees in changing times. However, temporary labor presents a different set of risks, which if not adequately managed, can introduce legal issues and trailing expense and exposure. Further, procuring temporary labor, ensuring legal and policy compliance, and providing, revoking, and recovering resources to and from temporary employees presents a challenging set of tasks.